


Random Oneshots!!

by genewilderkinnie



Category: Actor RPF, Happy Days, Law & Order, MASH (TV), Seinfeld, The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Cute Kids, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Oneshots of my favorite movies and tv shows from the 70s to the 90s!!
Relationships: Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce/Charles Emerson Winchester III, Cosmo Kramer/Jerry Seinfeld, Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Dean Martin/Frank Sinatra, Lennie Briscoe/Jack McCoy, Richie Cunningham/Arthur Fonzarelli
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone!!

Please, send me some requests!! I'd love to write them!!


	2. Unbreak the broken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye and Winchester's daughter is injured in an accident.
> 
> Oc belongs to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from the song Train Wreck by James Arthur

Charles Winchester ached. Not from pain, but from his heart being broken. From hearing his lover scream in pain as he rushed to see their young daughter shot in the knee.

BJ and the others rushed to help little Charlotte, named for her father Charles. Hawkeye and Winchester were in their tent, with Winchester soothing Hawkeye. "Charles, she's only 3. She's only 3 years old," Hawkeye whispered to him and Winchester hugged him tightly.

Surgery took a few hours since her arteries were smaller than the bullet. She slept peacefully, with a high fever and an infection. Margaret later reported the news, telling Winchester that she saw BJ talking to her. BJ later told him that he'd said, "Uncle BJ is gonna take care of ya, Charlie. I promise." He had broke down, knowing the little girl in that OR room was the little sunshine all the soldiers had left during this war. Father Mulcahy said he'd pray for her, and Klinger would do anything to comfort the parents. Colonel Potter had sympathy for them, because he, himself, had a daughter. And even though Evie was an adult, before the war, he'd always check on her. Days turned into weeks. Hawkeye's anxiety came back.

Until. A miracle happened.

little Charlotte woke up. The whole camp was happy and excited, especially Hawk and Charles. The little girl shouted when she saw her parents, "Daddy! Papa!!" Hawkeye and Winchester embraced their daughter, and BJ, or "Unca BJ," as Charlotte called him, checked her vitals. She was healthy and had fought the infection. 

Hawkeye had never had been happier than before. Life was back to normal for the 4077. And Hawkeye and Winchester were thankful.


	3. I missed you, Richie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is returning from the army. Fonzie is relieved. Richie has a surprise in mind..
> 
> No homophobia because I said so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I started off with some angst 😭✋🏼
> 
> I'm a hoe for it and my friends know that.

_Knock, Knock._

Howard Cunningham and his wife, Marion rushed to the door, with their daughter Joanie in tow. Marion opened the door and gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

A boy she considers her family, Ralph Malph and his best friend, her _son_ Richie were home. 

She and the others embraced him, but nearly tackled Richie. They'd missed Ralph, but not as much as they had missed Richie. Marion asked, "Ralph, does Fonzie know you two are in town?" Ralph shakes his head, "not that I'm aware of, why?" Richie remembers, "isn't today his birthday, and me coming home is a surprise?" Joanie squealed, "oh, Richie, Fonzie will be so happy to see you!!" Richie smirked, "that, or he'll be upset that I'm a full 4 inches taller than him." Marion hit his shoulder, "be nice, Richard." The others laugh.

They wait for Fonzie to get off of his job, where he worked as a Mechanics teacher. When she heard a knock at the door, she ushered Richie and Ralph behind the door. Fonzie walks in, and the Cunninghams yell out, "Surprise!!" Fonzie smiles lightly, but frowns. Marion closes the door and Fonzie gapes at the men in front of him.

"Hey, Fonz," Ralph grinned. Fonzie looked at Richie. He wasn't the lanky red head kid he'd grown up with anymore, but a man he'd grown to fall in love with. "Richie.." Fonzie said in disbelief, tears welling in his eyes, "Is that you?" Richie, nearing tears himself, nods, "Yeah, Fonz. It's me."

Fonzie ran up to him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. His legs were wrapped around Richie's waist, and Richie held him tight. Marion teared up at the sight, knowing Fonzie had feelings for her son. She saw them, and she felt happy for them both. Howard did too. "Cunningham, don't you ever, I mean, **ever,** in your life, scare me like that again. I hadn't received a letter from you and I had to find out through Malph that you were fine," Fonzie said, before Richie kissed him. He then winced when Fonzie called him Cunningham, something he hadn't heard in a long time. Joanie asked, "Ralph, didn't you mention that Richard had a surprise for Fonzie?" Fonzie eyes Richie, "what's Shortcake talkin' about? Richie fished for a black box in his pocket, and said, "well you gotta open it to find out." Fonzie took the box from him and gasped when he saw it.

A gold necklace with a ring as a charm.

Fonzie looked at him, "R-Richie, you cant be serious.." Richie took his hands in his, "I am. We can get married before I go or when I come back." Joanie said, "Richie, you might not come home. There's always that possibility." Richie looked at his sister, then to his lover, "Fonzie, I promise. I'll be back. Ill be okay." Fonzie nods, agreeing to wait until Richie got back from the army.

And two years later, Richie kept that promise.


	4. A Hotel in NYC...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lennie gets injured on the job and Jack decides to lead the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chile, I keep abandoning work-
> 
> Like goddamn-

Jack McCoy ran into the hospital and stopped at the desk, with Serena and Ed in tow. "Hello, is there a Lennie Briscoe here?" Jack asked, panting. The nurse checked her computer, "Yes he's here. I'm assuming you're family?" Jack, Serena and Ed nod. The nurse said, "he'll be in room 207." Jack runs towards the elevator, and Serena quickly thanked the nurse and followed him.

Jack opened the door, and quietly gaped at the sight. That wasn't Lennie in that bed. No way it could've been. He was fine when he left earlier that morning. Thoughts raced through his head, and he felt paralyzed. Serena and Ed had caught up with him and when seeing Jack in the state he was, Serena whispered, "oh Jack... oh God, I'm so sorry.." Jack shook with anxiety, and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Jack whispered, "I'm going to find the person who did this. And when I do..." Ed said, "we will find the person who did this, Jack. I swear." Jack nods and wipes his eyes. Serena pats his back and they walked out the room to get some fresh air.

_Time Skip_

Jack stared into the eyes of the person who hurt Lennie. The son of a bitch sat at the defendant table, conversating with his lawyer. The police had found him at a hotel in downtown Manhattan, planning a murder with one of his buddies, who had disappeared. Jack wanted to be face to face with the person who hurt the man he loved. The man, named Gordon Brown Hewitt, sat with his lawyer, Randy Dworkin, who had represented Steven Strelzik not too long ago. He sits with Serena, who holds his hand to calm him down. The defendant decides to take the stand, and he does. "I didn't hurt that cop, Your Honor. I didn't," Hewitt pleads, and Jack, who was nearing tears, yelled, "Objection, Your Honor." The courtroom went silent, and Jack continued, not knowing he was ranting, "you hurt the man I loved, they caught you running from the scene! You nearly killed someone, let alone a police officer. I..I don't..understand at all, why..." Jack broke down crying and Serena came to his side, and hugged him. Jack held her tightly, sobbing. The jury looked as if they felt bad for him and the defendant's own lawyer felt bad too.

Jack left the courtroom, stressed but calmer than he had been earlier. Ed had called him, saying Lennie was awake. He rushed out of the DA's office to head straight to the hospital, and saw an alert and awake Lennie Briscoe grinning, "hey Jack." Jack ran towards him and kissed him. Lennie said, "yknow a bullet wouldn't take old Lennie down, Jack."

Jack and Lennie talked the rest of the night. Lennie was back and working before Jack knew it.


	5. Christmas Fluff 💟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry and Kramer dancing to Sinatra on Christmas Day.
> 
> Implied Frank Sinatra/Dean Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I did was for @MushFund. 💙💙

Jerry Seinfeld was making breakfast on Christmas Day. He celebrated Christmas, even though he was Jewish, but who cared? He knew Kramer celebrated it, as did Elaine and George, and they knew he'd feel left out since he wasn't supposed to celebrate it, but he wanted to anyway. He heard a knock on the door, and he went to answer and in came George, ranting, "I'm not going to my parents house Elaine!" Elaine was right behind him, "well why not George? They are your parents!!" Jerry looked confused, "What the hell is going on, you two?" George said, "I **was** planning spending Christmas with Elaine and she wants my parents to join!" Jerry looked at him, "well, your parents invited Kramer and I to their Christmas party tonight, so you won't be alone. It'll be fine, George." "Fine" he stomped out of the apartment and Elaine follows him. Jerry sighed, he would admit Mr and Mrs Constanza's bickering did annoy them, it was surprising they lasted that long, with the arguing and carrying on.

_Time Skip_

Kramer held out a present for Jerry. Jerry looked at it, it was pretty huge and shaped like a square, which confused him. He shrugs and opens it, revealing a vinyl record of a Frank Sinatra song. "Kramer; I love it!!" He smiled and kissed his cheek, and Kramer said, "My mother gave it to me, said you have great taste in music. She knew you loved Sinatra as much she does." Jerry said, "didn't she shame you for liking Dean Martin one time?" 

"Yeah, but I told her that they were probably lovers at one point and she hasn't bothered me about it."

He looks at him, "Kramer, why do you think that? You'd trigger a lot of people, particularly Mr Constanza, since he listens to them." Kramer shrugs and said, "seeing them on screen together, the chemistry they had, I mean, c'mon." Jerry nods, "true. I mean, I could understand it. They remind me of us. Except if I was an Italian and not Jewish." They both laugh and Jerry plays the vinyl.

Kramer reached out for his hand and Jerry took it, wrapping his arms on Kramer's shoulders, Kramer's hands on his hips. He puts his head on his shoulder as the vinyl sang like a bird, " _And, more....much more to this, I did it my....way."_ Jerry stops and said, "crap, we're gonna be late for the Constanza's party!" Kramer grabs his jacket, and runs for the door, with Jerry in tow. The two head for Kramer's car, and Kramer says, "look up." Jerry sees the mistletoe hanging on a mirror. Jerry quickly kisses Kramer, before saying:

"Merry Christmas."


	6. Dean babysits and Frank wants a kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's cousin drops off his son while he and his wife run errands. Frank doesn't like kids until he sees how good Dean is with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls, its 1:35 am where I live 🤪✋🏼

Dean loved kids, while Frank didn't.

Frank didn't like kids because they meddled with things and were annoying as hell, they were nosy and they cause a hell of a lot of collateral damage. 

But when Dean's cousin Al and his wife Theresa needed to run errands, Dean volunteered to watch their kid, and to be fair, Frank and Al were good buddies, but that secretly pissed him off to no end. Kids weren't his thing. At all. Period, end of story.

"Dino, no one else can watch your cousin's kid? Like c'mon," he complained. Dean shook his head, "Frank, we're closer and more convenient for em. Besides, Arthur is just a couple of months old." Frank looked at him like he was stupid. He said, "Dino, sweetheart, please don't tell me we are watching an actual newborn? You gotta be kiddin' me." He said, "he's actually really quiet, trust me. You won't even know he's there." 

Now, newborns were whole another story. Newborns **despised** Frank. Everytime he'd hold a newborn baby, they'd start bawling. He really felt sick. He thought that they were taking care of a 6 or 7 year old, not a 6 month old baby.

Theresa came in, gave the baby to Dean, and left. Dean held the baby carefully, and laid him down for a nap. Frank looked at him, and whispered, "how did you do that??" He grins, "it's a talent I have. I'm pretty good with kids. I've always dreamed of having one." They leave out of the room, being careful not to wake Artie up. Dean cooked lunch and Artie had woke up from his nap. Frank sat on the couch and watched as Dean played with the baby, who smiled as he did. Frank softly smiled, and ate his food. Sometime later, Dean said, "Can you watch him a minute, Frank? I've gotta get a shower."

Frank froze. Did Dean just ask him to watch the kid? He looks shocked, and nods his head.

Dean smiles, kisses him on the cheek, gives Artie to him and went upstairs. Frank held him, expecting for him to cry...

_But he doesn't._

Frank looks confused for a moment, and Artie smiles. Frank looks shocked and then realizes that the baby was comfortable in his arms. Frank silently thanks God, and plays with him. Dean sees this sight and smiles.

Al and Theresa later pick him up. They talk for a moment and then leave. Dean and Frank flopped on the couch, tired and exhausted. They were right. Artie was pretty quiet. And Frank says, "Dino, I was thinkin'..." Dean looks at his lover, "Yes Frank?" He continues, "maybe we are ready for one of our own." Dean gapes at him then smiles, "wait a minute. You actually mean.." He nods. 

Dean smiles and kisses him. He would have plan something after dinner, just to show Frank how much he appreciated him..


	7. Not a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💅🏾🥺

Hello all!!

This story will be on a hiatus until I get some of my fics updated!!


End file.
